


The Wizard of Edolas

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, F/M, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Juvia is a young girl who feels that no one is ever there for her except for her loyal cat Frosch and she wishes that she could go somewhere far off place. She is then whisked away from her farm on Magnolia to the strange but magical world of Edolas. Desperate to get back home she searches for a powerful wizard with three new yet familiar looking friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be based off of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Also the oz counterparts have will have the names of fairy nail but the personalities of Edolas characters except for Erza.

uvia Lockser was only just a few months old when her mother and father died in accident caused by a twister. After their deaths she was placed in the care of her Aunt Porlyusica and her Uncle Makarov who raised her on their farm in Magnolia. Though they loved their niece dearly, they often had to work very hard on their farm and sometimes they didn't have time for her. As a child she was very lonely and often kept to herself. When her uncle noticed how lonely she had become he got her a pet kitten named Frosch to keep her company. Juvia loved Frosch the very instant she saw him, he was adorable, sweet, friendly, and became very devoted to his new mistress right away. No girl loved her cat more than Juvia loved Frosch, every where she went he followed and every night when she went to bed he would curl up beside her. There was just one problem with Frosch, he was a very curious cat.

If Juvia didn't keep a close eye on him he would wander off to places that intrigued his curiosity and sometimes that would lead him to get into trouble. For example one thing he would do often if Juvia wasn't watching was sneak into the garden of Miss Kayano to chase birds and rabbits. Now Miss Kayano was a very mean and nasty woman who owned half of Magnolia and had the local sheriff in her back pocket, and the two things that she hated most in this world were children and animals especially cats. Usually Juvia managed to get Frosch out of her garden before she noticed but not today. Today Miss Kayano caught Frosch in her garden and she angrily chased after the frightened kitten trying to hit him with a rake. Juvia had saved him before her sadistic neighbor could do him any harm but she swore that she would have something be done about Frosch.

"There, there Frosch. It's alright." Juvia said as she cradled the trembling kitten in her arms. "I won't let that awful Miss Kayano hurt you. I don't understand why she's so mean but don't worry I won't let her take you away and neither will Aunt Porlyusica and Uncle Makarov."

She hurried home to the farm where she found her uncle and aunt counting inventory that they were planning to sell. Recently they had been having trouble with their crops and if they didn't have enough to make a sale by next week then they wouldn't have enough to pay their mortgage.

"Aunt Porlyusica, Uncle Makarov I need to talk to you." She told them.

"Not now Juvia we're busy." Her aunt said.

"But it's important! Miss Kayano said that she was-"

"Don't bother us honey, we have to keep stock." Her uncle said."We don't have time for you right now."

"That's what you always say." Juvia sighed. "I'll talk to Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu. They usually give me good advice."

Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel were three young farm hands who Makarov had hired to help around the farm. Makarov was a hard worker but he wasn't as young as he used to be and there were somethings he was just too old to do which is why he needed some assistance. They were good at their jobs, they didn't cause much trouble, and they liked seeing Juvia. They were pretty much her only friends aside from Frosch.

Natsu was in charge of feeding the live stock and keeping them under control. He had a special way with animals and could keep them both calm and happy so he was perfect for the job of managing the pigs, cattle, and horses. He was also a bit of a goof ball who would sometimes take a brief moment off from work to entertain and Juvia and make her laugh much to the annoyance of her aunt.

Gajeel usually handled the metal stuff like melting down iron and tin to make fences, nails, and locks, you could say that he was a bit of a blacksmith. A great big, strong man who acted pretty tough around other people but around Juvia he was a big softy. To put it blankly he was like the older brother she never had, he would always look out for her whenever her aunt and uncle weren't around and he would sometimes tease her but only in a playful manner.

Gray's job was fixing damaged things like the rooftops of the barn and the farm house or the wagons whenever they lost a wheel. He would also help out Makarov in the fields during harvest time. He and Juvia had been sweet on each other ever since they first met in school when she was ten and he was twelve. Some say that the only reason he worked for Makarov was so that he could see her because as soon as he had turned eighteen and could no longer go to school he immediately asked Makarov for a job. Of course like most young men in love he would deny it if anyone had ever accused him of having feelings for her.

"Take it easy with that wagon." Gray said as he and the other two farm hands moved the wagon with the broken wheel over to the side.

"Now when I lift up the axel you fix it Gray." Gajeel said.

"Ow! You cut my finger!" Gray scoffed.

"Well why don't you move your finger out of the way." Natsu said. "Lucky thing it wasn't your head."

"That's what you get for not waiting for me to lift up the axel first." Gajeel said. "I'm gonna go get us a crow bar."

"Natsu I need some advice." Juvia said to her salmon haired friend. "What am I gonna do about Miss Kayano? She says that-"

"Listen Honey I'd like the help but I got those hogs to feed."

Natsu grabbed a bucket of slop and went over to the pig pen.

"Gray you're smart what do you think I should do?" She asked.

"What? Is Miss Kayano bothering you again?"

"Sort of. Frosch got into her garden."

"If you want my advice you're not using your head about her. You got a brain don't ya?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't you use it? When you come home don't go by her house and keep a better eye on Frosch. Just avoid that woman and you'll be fine."

"She's not exactly easy to avoid you know and she hates me."

"She hates everyone."

"But I feel like she hates me the most out of everyone and I don't know why because I've never done anything to her."

"If that's the case then it's probably just jealousy."

"Jealousy? But why would she be jealous of me? She owns half the town and is one of the richest people here."

"True but you're young, kind, gentle, and beautiful and she's old, cruel, wicked, and ugly."

"Oh Gray you think I'm beautiful." Juvia blushed and smiled.

Gray gulped and turned red all over.

"Uh...uh...Me personally? No. I mean I don't really pay attention to a woman's appearance I...I...I'm just going by what I've heard other people say about you. I don't think you're ugly...I...I...I...I...I can't talk anymore I...I have a wagon to fix."

"Gray why is it that every time you act nice toward me you wanna stop talking to me? You know we used to be real close when we were kids but now you act so strange around me."

"Well that was then and this is now. So if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Oh Gray you just won't listen that's all." She said before walking away.

"Well your head ain't made of straw you know." Gray watched her leave while raising his hammer up which resulted in him accidentally smashing his finger. "Ow!"

Juvia walked over to the shed where Gajeel was searching for an iron crowbar.

"Gajeel can you help me?"

"Not right now sweetie but I don't think you should worry about what that hag says."

"But she said that she would go to the sheriff."

"Ha! She's all bark and no bite."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I remember that one time I accidentally knocked over her mailbox and even though I gave her the money to buy a new one she still threatened to have me arrested for property damage but am I in jail right now?"

"No."

"Okay then, she's just doing whatever she can to hurt or upset you. I swear that woman has no heart and besides she's got nothing to go to the sheriff with. The sheriff can only get involved if Frosch had attacked her and the cat wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Not that I can remember."

"See? Now uh I have to get back to work, run along now."

She went over to the pig pen where Natsu was feeding the hogs. She climbed on top of the fence and started to walk on it.

"Listen kid are you going to let that old Kayano heffer push you around?" Natsu asked her. "She ani't nothing to be afraid of. You just gotta stand up to her."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"That's what I like to hear. Walk with your head high and your chest out."

"You sure that will work?"

"Yep and the next time she squawks walk right up to her and spit in her eye that's what I'd do."

Suddenly Juvia lost her balance and fell right into the pig pen not only that but she also ended up getting tangled into some wire that was on the fence.

"Oh! Natsu help! Get me out of here!" She cried.

Natsu quickly jumped into the pig pen and Gray followed after him. Natsu shoved and pushed the pigs away while Gray untangled the wires on Juvia's legs then scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the pen.

"Are you alright Juvia?" Gajeel asked helping her out of the pen.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She said.

"You're not hurt are you?" Gray asked.

"Oh no I'm not. Gray you look just as scared as I am."

"I do?"

"Yes. You okay?"

"Well I-"

"Hey Gray!" Natsu called. He gave him a teasing grin then clasped his hands together and puckered his lips.

"Kissy-kissy! Oh lovey-dovey!" He taunted.

"Shut up!" Gray threw a rock at Natsu.

"Ow! Oh you wanna go!"

"Bring it pig boy!"

The two farm hands began an instant fight.

"Alright you two don't start- Ow!" In the middle of their fight Natsu had accidentally punched Gajeel in the face. "Oh it's on now!"

Once Gajeel joined in it turned into an all out brawl which would have escalated into something worse if Porlyuscia hadn't broken up the fight.

"Here now what's all this fighting nonsense when there's work to be done? I know three shiftless farm hands who will be out of the job before they know it!"

"Sorry Mrs. Dreyar we were just-" Gajeel started.

"I don't want to hear it! Now you and Gray get back to that wagon."

"Alright Mrs. Dreyar but someday they're going to erect a statue to me in this town and-"

"Well don't start posing for it now and you Natsu go feed those hogs before they worry themselves into anemia."

"Yes ma'am." The three farm hands replied before going back to work.

"Aunt Porlyusica do you know what Miss Kayano said she was going to do to Frosch?" Juvia said to her aunt. "She said that she was going to-"

"Juvia you always get yourself into a fret over nothing. Now you just find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble."

Then the old woman hurried back into the farm house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Some place where there isn't any trouble." Juvia said to herself as she and Frosch walked across the fields. "Do you suppose there is such a place Frosch? A place where the people actually listen to me? A place where people don't always ignore me when I ask for help?"

Frosch couldn't answer, he just brushed up against Juvia's legs. She smiled, placed him in her lap, and started to stroke him.

"Oh Frosch sometimes I feel like you're the only one who actually cares about what I have to say. You know sometimes I wish I could leave this old farm and travel to far away places. Go somewhere exciting and amazing."

Frosch gave her a look that seemed to say: "You would go far away and leave me?" As if she understood what he was thinking she said.

"Don't worry Frosch I wouldn't leave you for anything. You'd come with me and we would travel the world together."

Now Juvia did love her aunt, her uncle, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu but sometimes she felt like they were always too busy for her. That all she did was cause trouble for them. That they would all be better off without her and that it would be best if she just left. But then she would remember all those times when she was younger and she would come into the living room to see Porlyuscia crying while looking at a picture of her younger sister, Juvia's mother. She would then ask Porlyusica why she was crying and the woman would just hug her and tell her how much she missed her sister and how grateful she was to have Juvia in her life. Those memories would usually convince her not to leave.

After walking for some time she decided to go inside and read for a little while. Later that afternoon Miss Kayano came pedaling over to the Dreyar farm house in a fit of rage.

"Watch out here comes the old witch." Natsu alerted his fellow farmhands when he saw her coming.

Miss Kayano parked her bike by the fence of the house, walked up on to the porch, and knocked on the door. It was answered by Makarov.

"Mr. Dreyar I want to see you and your wife right away about Juvia." She demanded.

"Juvia? What's Juvia done?"

"She's all to blame for the scratch on my leg."

"You mean you scratched you?"

"No her cat."

"Oh she scratched her cat eh?" He joked.

"I'll have you know Mr. Dreyar I don't find this to be a laughing matter."

"Miss Kayano what brings you by?" Porlyuscia asked.

"I've come for that savage beast your niece calls a pet."

"What do you want Frosch for?" Juvia asked holding her cat close.

"Young lady your cat is a menace to the community! I'm taking him to the sheriff to make sure he's destroyed!"

"Destroyed? You can't! Aunt Porlyuscia, Uncle Makarov, you won't let her will you?"

"Of course we won't now will we honey?" Makarov said to his wife.

"Please Miss Kayano, Frosch didn't do anything wrong. I let him go in your garden and I'll gladly pay for any damage he's done."

"This isn't about property damage! Your pet attacked me!"

"That's a lie. Frosch would never hurt anyone."

"Then how do you explain this?" She showed them the scratch on her leg.

"Frosch didn't do that! You did it to yourself!"

"How dare you accuse me of doing something so low!"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all if she did do that." Gajeel whispered to Gray and Natsu.

"If you don't hand that cat over I'll bring a suit that will take your whole farm! There's a law protecting folks against animals that bite and scratch!"

"But Frosch didn't scratch you! Aunt Porlyusica, Uncle Makarov you can't believe her."

"They don't have to believe me only the sheriff does. I have an order from the sheriff that says I'm allowed to take him."

She handed Makarov and his wife the slip of paper with the sheriff's order written on it. After reading it they gave their niece looks of reluctance and pity.

"We can't go against the law Juvia. I'm afraid he'll have to go." Her aunt said.

"Glad to see that you've come to your senses. Now give him to me." Miss Kayano reached for Frosch.

"No! I won't let you take him!" Juvia protested. "You go away! Or I'll scratch you myself!"

"Juvia!" Her aunt scolded.

"You wicked old witch! You go out of your way to hurt people for no good reason and that's why everybody hates you!"

"Why you little brat! I'll make you regret those words!" Miss Kayano lunged to grab Frosch from Juvia's arms. Juvia swatted her arms away and tried to run out the door but she was stopped by Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. They didn't want to separate Juvia from her beloved pet but they knew that if they didn't let Miss Kayano have her way she would see to it that Makarov and his family lost everything.

"You can't fight the law honey. Somethings are bigger than all of us." Gajeel said.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." Gray said.

Makarov then took Frosch from Juvia and placed him in Miss Kayano's basket. Poor Juvia burst into tears and ran back into the house to her bedroom where she slammed the door. Porlyusica turned angrily toward Miss Kayano.

"You know just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us. For twenty three years I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you and now...Well being a Christian woman I can't say it!"

With that said she went back inside to comfort her niece.

"Yeah well I can so if you don't wanna hear it I suggest you pedal your carcass off of my property!" Makarov told her.

"I don't take kindly to that kind of talk Makarov Dreyar." Miss Kayano said. "Just remember I have friends in very high places."

"Well why don't you hop on your broomstick and go visit em!" Gray said.

"Watch your mouth young man!"

"Or what? You'll have me destroyed too? You know that scratch on your leg better be from Frosch because if I find out it's not you'll know what it's really like to be viciously attacked."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise."

"You think that I'm intimidated by the likes of you?"

"Hey Kayano!" Natsu called to her.

"What?"

And Natsu spat right in her eye. Kayano screeched in anger while Natsu and the other two farmhands burst out laughing.

"Ugh! I have never be so insulted in my life! Laugh while you can you three hoodlums! I'll get you for this!"

She wiped the spit from her eye, got on her bike, and pedaled. Unfortunately for Miss Kayano there was a hole in the basket which Frosch managed to squeeze through and escape. Once free he headed straight back to the Dreyar farm where everyone was trying to comfort Juvia but she didn't want to talk to any of them.

"Go away!" She called from behind her locked door.

"Try to understand Juvia, we didn't have a choice." Porlyuscia said.

"You could've done something!" She sobbed.

"What were we supposed to do? She threatened to take our farm and you know that without the farm we're all done for." Makarov said.

"Juvia we didn't want to hurt you there was just nothing we could do." Gray said.

"Just go! I hate you! I hate you all!"

"Don't say that Juvia, you're breaking my heart." Gajeel said.

"I don't care! I never wanna see any of you again!"

For a moment it became quiet and as the shock of her words hit the people she loved hard. Then she heard Porlyusica say in a gentle voice.

"She doesn't mean it. She's just upset, let her have a moment to herself."

She heard the sound of their footsteps as they walked away. Once she knew for sure they were gone she buried her face into her pillow and wept. How could they just let that terrible woman take Frosch away? Didn't they know how much Frosch meant to her? He was best friend in the whole wide world. The only one who was always there for her when she needed him. Now he was gone. Gone forever and she would be all alone with no one to play with or talk to. If her family and friends had really loved her they wouldn't have just stood there and done nothing.

She continued to cry and cry until she heard a meow! Meow! Meow! At that moment Frosch came jumping right into the window of her room. Juvia smiled and hugged her pet with joy.

"Oh Frosch you came back! I'm so glad!...But she'll probably come back for you. What should we do?" As usual Frosch could only respond with a look. "We've got to get away. We've got to run away. All we do is cause trouble here anyway, everybody would be happier without us. Come on Frosch, I'll get my things together. We'll leave, and we'll never come back."

Juvia pulled out her suitcase and filled it with some clothes and a few books. Then she took a small basket from the top of her closet shelf and filled it with a few cookies, apples, and a picture frame that contained a photograph with her and her aunt and uncle. Once she was all finished packing she quietly and discreetly crept out of her room and out the farm house. For a brief moment she stopped to reconsider her idea. Should she really leave? After all this was the only home she had ever known and Makarov and Porlyusica were pretty much the only family she had. But she couldn't lose Frosch so she began making her way down the open road with Frosch following.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia walked quite a distance, she didn't know where she was going but right now all she cared about was getting away from the wicked woman who was trying euthanize her cat. After thinking for a moment she decided to try her luck at the local train station the only problem was she didn't know where it was. She saw a wagon carriage parked at the edge of the road. It was the kind that traveling musicians or salesmen lived in, she had seen wagons like that at county fairs though or when the circus came to town. Hoping that whoever lived there could direct her to the train station, she walked to the wagon and knocked on the door. It was answered by a man who bore red tattoo over his eye, Juvia recognized him as Professor Fernandes the famous magician and traveler who according to rumors had seen all the crowned heads of Europe but to be honest he was just a con man.

"Can I help you young lady?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm looking for the train station." She said.

He looked down at the suitcase she held in her left hand.

"Going on a visit?" He guessed.

"No I...I...I...Well I..."

By the look on her face he was able to figure out exactly what she was doing.

"You're running away."

"How did you guess?" She asked.

"I don't guess I know now why are you running away? No wait! Don't tell me. They don't understand you at home. You feel like no one's really there for you."

"Wow you really are a great magician Professor Fernandes."

Not really. That's just the typical things that a sixteen year old girl feels sometimes, it doesn't exactly take magic to figure that out. But while Professor Fernandes was indeed a trickster and a con artist he had a good heart and he had feeling that Juvia was making a terrible mistake by running away from home and decided to help her but not in the way she wanted him to at the moment.

"The train station is just down the road." He told her.

"Oh thank you." Just then Frosch ran right into the wagon. "Frosch that's not polite! We haven't been asked yet!"

She put down her basket and suitcase then went to catch her curious cat who was scurrying around the area. While she was distracted with trying to catch Frosch, Professor Fernandes went through her basket and found the picture frame containing the photograph of her with her aunt and uncle. All three of them were smiling and embracing each other. Just as he had suspected, she came from a loving family and was going to leave it over a petty argument or something like that. He needed to change her mind quick but he couldn't just tell her to go home. No she wouldn't listen but maybe he could trick her into going back.

"I'm so sorry about Frosch." Juvia apologized. "He doesn't mean any harm, he's just curious."

"Oh it's no trouble." He told her. "Wait! Before you go would like some insurance?"

"Insurance?"

"You see I have a magic crystal that I use to communicate with the spirits and they tell me the future. Would you like to know what's waiting for you if you continue down this path?"

"I suppose."

They sat down at a table and he pulled out a crystal ball that he sat on top of the table. He rubbed the crystal ball with his hands a few times.

"What do you see? Will I have a safe trip?" Juvia asked.

"Well I don't really see you."

"What do you see?"

"I see a woman. Older, with pink hair tied up in a bun."

"That's my aunt Porlyusica. What's she doing? Is she okay?"

"Well...She's...She's crying."

"Crying?"

"Yes. Someone's hurt her, someone's broken her heart. It's someone who she loves very much."

"Could it be me?"

"I don't know for sure. The spirits aren't exactly specific. Does she love you?"

"Well yes. She's the closest thing I have to a mother. My own mother died many years ago when I was just a baby, she and Uncle Makarov are the only family I have. What's she doing now?"

"Well she...Oh."

"What?"

"She's...She's putting her hand over her heart...She's...She's dropping down on the bed."

"Oh no! What's wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid the crystal's gone dark now. The spirits have told me all they can."

"Aunt Porlyusica must be sick. Oh I have to go home right away!"

"I thought you were running away. I thought no one understood you back home."

"Oh no! No! I have to get to her right now! Come on Frosch! Come on!" She grabbed Frosch, her basket, her suitcase, and hurried off. "Goodbye Professor Fernandes and thanks a lot!"

He watched her leave, glad that his plan worked but then he noticed that the sky was getting dark and the wind was starting to get rough.

"I better get undercover, looks like a storm is brewing. Poor little kid, I hope she gets home alright."

Back on the farm a twister had started up so Makarov and his farm hands were doing everything they could to secure the farm.

"Natsu let those horses out!" Makarov ordered. "Where's Gajeel? Gajeel! Gajeel!"

"It's a twister! It's a twister!" Gajeel shouted.

"Alright don't panic! Everyone to the storm cellar!"

"Makarov!" Porlyusica screamed. It wasn't until now that she finally realized that her niece was gone and the poor woman was in a panic. "Makarov I can't find Juvia!"

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She's not in her room or in the house! She's somewhere out in the storm!"

"Porlyusica get to the strom cellar!"

"Not until we find Juvia! We can't just leave her out in this weather!"

"We can't look for her now!"

"Gajeel and I will look around the area for her one last time." Gray said. "Natsu you help Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar get to the cellar safely."

"Right." Natsu said.

So while Natsu escorted Makarov and Porlyusica safely to the storm cellar, Gray and Gajeel desperately searched the grounds for Juvia but they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Any sign of her?" Gray asked.

"No and I can't see a thing in this storm!" Gajeel answered.

"Sorry Juvia." He sighed. "Come on let's get to the cellar."

Reluctantly the two went to join Makarov, Porlyusica, and Natsu in the storm cellar. They all said a prayer that Juvia was safe wherever she was. At that exact moment she had arrived back home. She could feel the strong winds of the cyclone blowing through her hair and up the skirt of her dress. She could hardly see a thing but she managed to make it inside of her house.

"Aunt Porlyusica!" She called searching the house. "Aunt Porlyusica! Uncle Makarov! Natsu! Gajeel! Gray!"

She called out the names of her friends and her family members but there were no responses and she didn't see any of them in the house. She figured that they must be outside in the storm cellar so she went to join them but Frosch wwas frightened by the storm and ran upstairs to Juvia's bedroom.

"Frosch no! Come back!"

She chased after him and found him hiding under her bed. She had just reached over to pull him out when the wind caused the window to break off and hit her on the head. And she was hit so hard that she ended up falling onto her bed and losing consciousness. She was in darkness for quite some time and when she found herself able to see again she saw some very strange things. Outside everything was flying in the air, not just birds, she saw flying cows, flying chickens, flying pigs, a flying row boat that held two men, and a flying old woman knitting in a chair.

"What's going on here? Am I imaging things?"

She looked down from out the window and saw that the house was inside of the cyclone, flying and whirling around in the wind. She had never been afraid of heights before but now she was scared to death of them. Once this storm settled she and Frosch would probably fall to their deaths. Suddenly the twister stopped and the house dropped. Down and down it fell, Juvia held Frosch close and covered her head, expecting this to be the end for both her and her pet. But when the house finally landed there was no big crash or the house didn't break into a million pieces, all she felt a little bump.

"Oh!" She gasped. She felt around her face and body, nothing was broken and nothing hurt. She was still in one piece and didn't have a scratch on her. "My goodness what a fall. Though I wasn't expecting the landing to be like that. Are you okay Frosch?"

The little green cat nodded.

"At least it's over now. Let's go outside and see if we can find the others."

Little did she know that what she was going to see outside was most definitely not going to be her farm.


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia got up from her bed and went to open the door to her house. On the other side was not the dreary farm she had grown up on, instead it was a land filled with bright colors and light. There were lovely patches of greensward all about, with stately trees bearing rich and luscious fruits. Banks of gorgeous flowers were on every hand, and birds with rare and brilliant plumage sang and fluttered in the trees and bushes. A little way off was a small brook, rushing and sparkling along between green banks, and murmuring in a voice very grateful to a little girl who had lived so long on the dry, gray prairies.

Juvia herself had also changed. True she had been a very beautiful girl before but now in this new atmosphere she had become much more lovely. Her blue hair now shimmered in the light, her cheeks were much more rosy, and her fair skin had become most radiant. She stepped out from her house and began to explore her new surroundings. She now stood in what appeared to be the square of a town. A very little town, with little houses, little shops, a little church, a little school house, even a little office for public officials. Juvia couldn't imagine a town being so small.

"Frosch I have a feeling we're not in Magnolia anymore." She told her cat.

She saw a bubble floating down from the sky and toward her. When it landed it began to change and it took the form of a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was a rich red in color and it was long enough to cover her back. Her dress was also red with bits of white around the edges, on her head she wore a small silver crown, and in her head she held a wand. She looked kindly upon Juvia and then asked in a gentle voice.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Who me?" Juvia asked. "Oh no. I'm not a witch at all. I'm Juvia Lockser from Magnolia."

"Oh then I'm a little confused because I was just informed that a new witch has just dropped a house on Seilah the wicked witch of the East, there's the house, and here you are, and that's all that's left of Seilah."

She pointed her wand over to the dead feet sticking out from under the house.

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia gasped in horror. "I...I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to! I...I...I-"

"Oh don't be too upset about it dear, she was a wicked woman who enslaved the munchkins and made them work day after day. However you managed to put an end to her and now the munchkins want to know if you're a good witch or a bad witch."

"But I already told you I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly."

She heard giggling.

"What was that?"

"The munchkins. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Erza the good witch of the North."

"You are?" Juvia was at a loss for words. As a child she had always been told that witches were horrible, ugly old women. Never once did she think that they could be young and beautiful. At once she realized that she had just been very rude and insulting toward Erza. She grabbed skirt of her blue dress and curtsied politely. "I beg your pardon but I've never heard of a beautiful witch before."

"Only bad witches are ugly." Erza giggled. "And since you're such a pretty young girl, I guess it's safe to assume that you're a good witch?"

"But again I'm not a witch. I'm just a little girl."

She heard the giggling again.

"Was that the munchkins again?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. They think it's funny that you called yourself a little girl."

"Why is that?"

"Because compared to them you are quite big."

"If you please what are munchkins?"

"They are the little people who live in this land and you are their national heroine my dear. It's alright now, you may come out and thank her."

Juvia noticed coming toward her a group of the strangest people she had ever seen. They were not as big as the grown folk she had always been used to; For one thing they were no taller than regular children and they were all oddly dressed. The men wore round hats that rose to a small point a foot above their heads, with little bells around the brims that tinkled sweetly as they moved. The hats of the men were blue; the women's hats were white, and they wore little gowns that hung in pleats from their shoulders. Over it were sprinkled little stars that glistened in the sun like diamonds. The men were dressed in blue, of the same shade as their hats, and wore well-polished boots with a deep roll of blue at the tops. They all looked at Juvia and Frosch curiously, then they smiled and started cheering.

"Ding-dong the witch is dead!" They cheered.

"You are welcome, most noble and beautiful Sorceress, to the land of the Munchkins. We are so grateful to you for having killed the Wicked Witch of the East, and for setting our people free from bondage." A little man said to Juvia.

"Words cannot describe how grateful we are to you for saving us." A little woman presented a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Thank you." Juvia said accepting them. "But I didn't do anything, really."

Nevertheless the munchkins still praised her and held a celebration in her honor. They laughed and cheered and sang and danced, Juvia had never seen a display so adorable in her entire life. But suddenly the happy moment was interrupted by smoke and fire rising up from the ground in the town square. The munchkins screamed and all ran to hide. Juvia quickly picked up Frosch and held him close. When the fire and smoke cleared there stood the ugliest and most terrifying woman Juvia had ever seen. Her hair was green and her sickly skin had scales, she possessed talons, pointy teeth, and eyes that could make your heart stop with fear if you looked into them.

"I...I thought you said she was dead." Juvia trembled.

"That was her sister Seilah the wicked witch of the East, this is Kyoka the wicked witch of the West." Erza put her arm protectively around Juvia's shoulders and held up her wand defensively. "She's worse than the other one."

The witch called Kyoka looked at the corpse lying underneath the house then turned toward them with anger in her eyes.

"Who killed my sister?!" She hissed at Juvia. "Who killed the witch of the East?! Was it you?!"

"No! No it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"Well my little pretty I can cause accidents too!"

"Leave her be Kyoka." Erza said. "What has happened to your sister, she has brought upon herself. As I always say what goes around comes around."

"You had something to do with this didn't you Erza?!"

"Me? Oh come now Kyoka you know very well that we witches are forbidden to use magic on each other. We all took the oath and if we broke that oath it would mean instant destruction and as you can see I'm still here so I couldn't have had anything to do with this."

"But I know you Erza. You always find someway to slip through the cracks."

"That may be true but not this time, by the way old friend aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?!"

"The ruby slippers, Seilah's most powerful and prized possession."

"The slippers! Yes!"

The anger in her eyes quickly turned to delight as she made her way toward the dead feet but then she jumped back in anger.

"They're gone! What have you done with them?! Give them back or I'll-"

"It's too late. They've chosen a new owner."

Erza pointed her wand toward Juvia's feet. Juvia looked down and saw that her old shoes had now been replaced by a pair of beautiful, ruby, red slippers.

"How did those get on my feet?" She asked in confusion.

"Give me back my slippers!" Kyoka demanded. "They were my sister's but now that she's dead they rightfully belong to me!"

"They were never truly your sister's to begin with." Erza said. "They rightfully belonged to the good witch of the South but your sister killed her and stole her slippers and they most certainly do not belong to you if they did then they would have attached themselves to your feet right away."

"They're of no use to you!" Kyoka told Juvia. "Give them back."

"If you value your life you won't give them to her." Erza told her.

"You stay out of this Erza! Or I'll fix you as well!"

"Oh rubbish! You have no power here! Begone before somebody drops a house on you too!"

Kyoka looked toward the sky nervously.

"Very well, I'll be on my way but only because I can't stand listening to your mouth for another moment Erza!" She then turned to Juvia. "And as for you young lady, if you know what's good for you you'll try to stay out of my way! Just try! I'll get you my pretty and your little kitty too!"

After letting out a horrible laugh she vanished in smoke and fire.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked Juvia.

"I've never seen anyone so frightening in my entire life." Juvia said still trembling a little. "Why did you give me these slippers?"

"I didn't give them to you, they chose you."

"Chose me? But why?"

"I wish I could say but I can't. I do know this however those slippers were made to only be worn by someone truly good hearted and powerful."

"But I don't have any powers."

"You must have some otherwise the slippers wouldn't have picked you. You have been given a great gift but I'm afraid you've now become an unwanted nusiance in Kyoka's life. The sooner you get out of Edolas, the safer you'll sleep my dear."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice. I have to get back to Magnolia but I don't know how. Can you help me?"

"I don't think there's much I can do but perhaps the great wizard of Edolas can help you."

"Who's he?"

"The ruler of Edolas."

"Is he good or wicked?"

"Oh he's very good but very mysterious and he's not exactly what you'd expect."

"Have you met him?"

"I haven't just met him, I know him quite well." She smiled while blushing.

"Would he help me?"

"Yes he most certainly would."

"Where can I find him?"

"At the Emerald City."

"Where's that?"

"Well it's very simple to find, all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road and it will take you straight to the Emerald City."

"But what about that witch? Will she come after me?"

"Knowing Kyoka she won't give up easily but worry not you should be safe from her as long as you wear the ruby slippers so never let them off your feet or you will be at her mercy."

"Can you come with me?"

"I wish I could but I must return to watching over the North, the South, and now the East and protect the people of those three lands from possibly being enslaved by Kyoka. However I will give you this for luck."

She came close to Juvia and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"No one will harm a person who has been kissed by the witch of the North and when you reach the Emerald City show them the kiss on your forehead so they will know I sent you. Good luck Juvia and don't worry if you ever really need me I'll help however I can."

With that said she transformed back into a bubble which floated away.


	5. Chapter 5

"My." Juvia thought to herself when Erza left. "People come and go so quickly here."

The munchkins all nodded in agreement to her comment and after once again thanking her for freeing them, the munchkins led Juvia to the boarder of their land. She found a road made entirely of yellow bricks waiting for her.

"Just follow the yellow brick road and you should reach the Emerald City." The munchkins told her,

So Juvia thanked the munchkins for their help, bid them good bye, And with Frosch trotting along soberly behind her, she started on her journey. Within a short time she was walking briskly toward the Emerald City, her ruby slippers tinkling merrily on the hard, yellow road-bed. The sun shone bright and the birds sang sweetly, and Juvia did not feel nearly so bad as you might think a young girl would who had been suddenly whisked away from her own country and set down in the midst of a strange land.

She was surprised, as she walked along, to see how pretty the country was about her. There were neat fences at the sides of the road, painted a dainty blue color, and beyond them were fields of grain and vegetables in abundance. Evidently the Munchkins were good farmers and able to raise large crops. Once in a while she would pass a house, and the people came out to look at her and bow low as she went by; for everyone knew she had been the means of destroying the Wicked Witch and setting them free from bondage. The houses of the Munchkins were odd-looking dwellings, for each was round, with a big dome for a roof. All were painted blue, for in this country of the East blue was the favorite color.

Sometime later she came across a cornfield with a fence surrounding it and unfortunately for her the yellow brick road split into two different directions at this part of the land.

"Oh no." Juvia sighed. "Now which way to go?"

"Pardon me that way is a very nice way." She heard a polite voice.

Juvia began to search the area for a person but she didn't see anyone.

"Who said that?" She asked.

Using his tail, Frosch pointed toward something that was in the center of the cornfield. It was a scarecrow, placed high on a pole to keep the birds from the ripe corn with his arm pointing in the right direction. Now having grown up on a farm Juvia had seen many scarecrows in her life but none that looked like this one. For one thing this one was dressed in a thick jacket with at least one or two shirts and while it's face had a few stitches here and there it didn't look at all like a burlap sack and it's eyes, mouth, and nose didn't look like it was painted on. But what she found to be most differing between the scarecrows she had seen and this one was that this scarecrow look very much like her friend Gray.

"Don't be silly Frosch." She told her cat. "Scarecrows don't talk."

"It's pleasant down that way too." She heard the voice say.

Looking up she still couldn't see anybody but she noticed that the scarecrow's arms was now pointing in the left direction.

"That's funny." She thought. "Wasn't he pointing the other way?"

"Of course some people do go both ways."

Now the scarecrow's arms were crossed and pointing in both directions and that time Juiva thought that she had seen him move. She blinked and rubbed her eyes a couple of times just to make sure that she wasn't going crazy, then she cautiously approached the fence that separated her and the cornfield. She looked up at the scarecrow and asked in a skeptic voice:

"Did you speak?"

For five minutes the scarecrow just remained motionless but at last it nodded it's head in response.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped in wonder.

"Sorry for giving you a fright miss." He said. "What's the matter haven't you ever seen a scarecrow before?"

"Of course but never one who could speak."

"You've never seen a talking scarecrow before? There's almost one in every farm in Edolas. Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

"No but where I come from scarecrows don't talk or move by themselves."

"Really? Huh...I wonder what that would be like... Then again I haven't got a brain to think about it with."

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?" She asked.

"I don't know but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?"

Juvia giggled a little at his joke.

"Well I suppose introductions are in order." She said. "I'm Juvia."

"I'm Glen."

"How do you do?"

"How do you do?"

"Very well thank you."

"Oh I'm not feeling at all well." Glen sighed. "You see it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back."

"Oh that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?"

"Down? Um well... It's not exactly an easy task. I mean I've been trying to get down from here for God knows how long but you can't really do much when you're stuck to a pole."

"Well here let me help you." She stepped over the fence and went over to the pole where Glen was posted at.

"Really? If you can actually get me down from here I'd be forever grateful."

She looked around the post skeptically.

"Oh dear. Uh... How exactly does this work? I mean... How did you get up here in the first place?"

"I don't know. When the farmer put me up here, he blind folded me so I couldn't watch him pin me up and figure out how to escape. But if you just bend the nail down in the back maybe I'll slip off."

"Oh yes."

She reached for the nail that was sticking out in the back of the post and she bended it. In an instant, Glen dropped to the floor while spilling some straw out of his chest in the process.

"Whoops! There goes some of me again." He chuckled.

"Oh does it hurt you?" Juvia asked him in concern.

"Oh no I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again." He scooped up the fallen straw and placed it back in his chest. He then stood up and stretched. "My it's good to be free."

"How long have you been stuck to that thing?"

"Can't say for sure but it's been an awfully long time. In fact I've been up there so long that I think my legs are a little numb."

His legs started to wobble and he fell over, Juvia let out a small scream of fright.

"Did I scare you?" He asked her.

"Oh no, I just thought that you had hurt yourself."

"But I didn't scare you?"

"No of course not."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that I was so happy about my new found freedom that I forgot why I was so unhappy this morning."

"Why were you so unhappy?"

"Well I maybe a scarecrow but I can't scare crows."

"You can't scare them?"

"No."

"But you're a scarecrow who can talk and move all by himself. Why if our scarecrow back in Magnolia could do that the crows would be scared to pieces."

"They would?"

"Yes."

"Well talking and moving around isn't enough to scare these crows. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face. I'm a failure at my job."

"Why don't you look for a new job?"

"There's not much work around here for someone without a brain."

"Oh you could definitely find work back in Magnolia."

"Where's Magnolia?"

"It's where I live and I want to get back there so badly I'm going to see a wizard who's supposed to help me."

"You think he could help me?"

"By what?"

"Hopefully by giving me a brain. You think he could do that?"

"I couldn't say. But even if he didn't you wouldn't be worse off than you are now."

"Yes that's true but if I have to spend the rest of my life pinned up to a post while a bunch of crows tease and torture me I'll go insane."

"I can understand that but maybe you better not go with me. I got a witch mad at me and you might get into trouble."

"Witch? I'm not afraid of witch, I'm not afraid of anything." He said. "Except a lighted match."

"A lighted match? Oh that's right straw burns very easily."

"Uh-huh so you can imagine how terrified I am of fire."

Frosch walked over to Glen and brushed up against his leg, greeting him in the process.

"Who's this?" Glen smiled and picked Frosch up.

"This is Frosch, my cat."

"He sure is cute."

"Yes and he's sweet too. Don't worry he won't scratch or bite you."

"It doesn't matter if he does or not, he can't hurt me."

He hugged Frosch and the green cat nuzzled him.

"He really likes you." Juvia said.

"Glad I made a good first impression on him. So um... Can I go with you too?"

"Of course."

Their arms linked together in an usher like manner and the two of them continued down the road with Frosch following.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours the road began to be rough, and the walking grew so difficult that the Glen often stumbled over the yellow bricks, which were here very uneven. Sometimes, indeed, they were broken or missing altogether, leaving holes. After awhile Juvia felt her stomach growl with hunger.

"Oh dear." She said. "It's been quite awhile since I've eaten."

She checked her basket for food but found none.

"Not a bite to eat." She sighed and turned to Glen. "Are you getting hungry?"

"No. I don't need to eat, I'm made of straw but you're not. Probably should have brought along some corn from the field."

They came to a great forest, where the trees grew so big and close together that their branches met over the road of yellow brick.

"I'm sure there's something to eat in here." Glen suggested.

They started to look around the woods for anything edible. At first all they could find were trees, leaves, grass, and more trees but eventually they found a patch of forest where apple trees grew. Juvia had just plucked a bright red apple from one the trees when suddenly the branch she had picked it off smacked the apple from her hand.

"Ouch!" She cried.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry voice from the tree demanded.

"We've been walking a long way and I was hungry and I... Did you just talk?" She asked amazed by the tree's ability to speak.

"She was hungry!" The tree mocked.

"She was hungry!" Another tree mocked.

"Well how would you like it if someone picked something off of you?"

"I beg your pardon it's just that trees don't really talk where I come from." Juvia said.

"That's no excuse! Why don't I pick off one of your hairs and see how you like it?!"

"Relax buddy she didn't mean any harm." Glen said. "Come on Juvia you don't want any of those apples, ick!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The tree asked feeling insulted.

"Nothing except that she could get better apples from better trees."

"Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?"

"Oh no, it's just that she doesn't like little green worms."

"Oh you little!"

Juvia screamed as the tree started to pull on her hair and dress.

"Hey leave her alone!" Glen smacked the tree's branch arms and pushed Juvia away from them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I'll show you how to get apples."

Glen stuck his tongue out at the trees and made a mocking face at them. Insulted and enraged, the trees started throwing apples at him.

"Ha! Suckers!" He laughed while gathering up as much fallen apples as he could carry. He then placed them inside Juvia's basket. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Some of those apples hit you in the head, did it hurt you?"

"Don't worry nothing can hurt me remember?"

Juvia smiled then noticed that one apple had rolled over to the side. She went to pick it up but stopped to see that it was next to a foot. A iron foot. Looking up she saw that the iron foot belonged to a man, a man made entirely of iron. His head and arms and legs were jointed upon his body, but he stood perfectly motionless, as if he could not stir at all. She noticed that he wore glasses and was holding an axe in his hand but what she found most interesting was that his face looked very much like her friend Gajeel.

"Glen take a look at this." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a man. A man made of iron."

"Really? Huh." Glen looked at the iron man skeptically. Suddenly a deep groan came from the iron man.

"Did you say something?" She asked him.

The iron man made another groan but this time it sounded like a word.

"What's he saying?" Glen asked.

"I think he's saying oil can." She guessed.

"Oil can what?"

"I don't know what he means by that." She then saw a little oil can on a tree stump. "Oh he needs to be oiled."

She picked up the oil can.

"Where do you want it first?" She asked.

The iron man gave a groan.

"He said his mouth." Glen took the oil can from her and oiled the man's mouth. They heard a few creaks and wheezes at first then the iron man's mouth opened.

"I can talk again." He said. "Oh thank God. Quick oil my joints, my neck, my arms, please."

Juvia did just that and in a split second the arm holding the axe up came down.

"Does that hurt?" Juvia asked.

"No that feels wonderful. I've held that axe up for ages. I've been groaning for more than a year, and no one has ever heard me before or come to help me.

"Oh you poor thing. Who are you and how on earth did you get like this?"

"My name is Gazel and I used to be a regular man but about a year ago I fell in love with a beautiful munchkin girl named Lizzie. She, on her part, promised to marry me as soon as I could earn enough money to build a better house for her; so I set to work to build her one. But her mother didn't want her to marry me because she didn't think I was good enough for her so she went to the wicked witch of the east, and promised her two sheep and a cow if she would prevent the marriage. The Witch then took out my heart and turned my entire body into cold, hard, iron so that I couldn't love Lizzie or anyone else again and to make matters worse she made it rain so I would rust and I've been that way ever since."

"That's terrible." Juvia said. "But what happened to Lizzie?"

"I don't know. I guess she's still waiting for me but how can I marry her when I don't have a heart to love her with anymore?"

"Can you get your heart back?"

"I gotta question how are you still living if you don't have a heart?" Glen asked.

"A talking scarecrow is asking how I'm still living without a heart?" Gazel retorted.

"Touche."

"Well you know who I am, who are you two?"

"I'm Juvia, that's Glen, and this my cat Frosch. We were going to see the wizard of Edolas because we think that he can get me back home and get him a brain." Juvia thought for a moment. "You know he might be able to help you get your heart back."

"Doubtful." Gazel said. "Not many people want to help me. He'd probably just tell me to leave."

"Oh he can't do that. He just can't. We've come such a long way already."

Just then Juvia heard the terrible laughter of Kyoka the wicked witch of the west. She quickly picked up Frosch and looked to see the evil woman standing on top of a house glaring down at her and her friends.

"You call that long?! Why you've just begun! Helping the little lady along are you my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her!" She turned to Glen. "Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!"

Glen gulped nervously.

"And you!" She said turning toward Gazel. "I'll use you for a bee hive!"

"Uh...How are you supposed to make a bee hive out of iron?" Gazel asked.

"I have my ways!"

"Who are you anyway?" Glen asked.

"I am Kyoka the wicked witch of the west! And someone you should beware of!"

"You don't scare me you old hag!"

"Oh I don't do I?" She made a fireball in her hand. "Here scarecrow, wanna play ball?!"

She threw the fireball down at them, Glen jumped back in mortal fear desperately trying to get away from the flame. Gazel quickly snuffed out the fire before it could cause any harm. Kyoka gave one more horrible laugh before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Are you alright?" Juvia asked Glen.

"Yes I'm fine. A little spooked but fine." The scarecrow said brushing the dirt off of himself.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want you two to get into trouble with her. You both better leave me alone for your own sake."

"And let you deal with that hag by yourself? I don't think so. I'm not afraid of her. I'll help you reach the wizard safely whether I get a brain or not. Stuff a mattress with me hmmmph!"

"Me too." Gazel said. "I'll help you Juvia whether I get a heart or not. Beehive! Bah! Let her try and make a beehive out of me!"

Juvia smiled.

"Oh you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have and you know what's funny? I feel like I've known you two my entire life."

"I don't see how." Glen said.

"Me either." Gazel said.

"Well we know each other now don't we?"

"Yep." Gazel said.

"So we better get going huh?" Glen said.

And off they went.


	7. Chapter 7

All this time Juvia and her companions had been walking through the thick woods. The road was still paved with yellow brick, but these were much covered by dried branches and dead leaves from the trees, and the walking was not at all good.

There were few birds in this part of the forest, for birds love the open country where there is plenty of sunshine. But now and then there came a deep growl from some wild animal hidden among the trees. These sounds made the girl's heart beat fast, for she did not know what made them, but Frosch knew, and he walked close to Juvia's side, and did not even mewl in return.

"I don't like thus forest." Juvia said nervously. "It's dark and creepy."

"You shouldn't be too worried." Gazel said. "I'll protect you with my axe."

"Is there anything around here that we need to be protected from?" Glen asked.

"Well we're in a forest so we should expect to run into some wild animals." 

"Animals that eat-" Glen gulped. "Straw?" 

"Some but mostly lions and tigers and bears." 

"Oh my." Juvia said. 

"But the worst of them would be a dragon." 

"Dragons don't exist." She said. 

"Maybe not where you come from but they're real here. Rumor has it there's one special dragon who lives around here, he can't breathe fire but he's vicious and dangerous." 

Just as he spoke there came from the forest a terrible roar, and the next moment a great red dragon bounded into the road. With one blow of his claws he sent Glen spinning over and over to the edge of the road, and then he struck at the Gazel with his sharp claws. But, to the dragon's surprise, he could make no impression on the iron.

Juvia just fearfully hid behind a nearby tree while trembling. Even though she was frightened of this creature she couldn't help but take in his strange appearance. For one thing he could walk and stand on two legs and his face almost looked a man's face. In fact he reminded her a lot of her friend Natsu from back home. 

"Here, go away and let us alone." Gazel said raising his axe and trying not to shake. 

"Oh you're scared huh?" The dragon said teasingly. "Afraid huh? Come on get up and fight you shivering junkyard!"

He then turned back toward Glen who was trying to crawl away. 

"Put your hands up you lopsided bag of hay!" 

"Now wait just a minute! Now you're getting personal!" The scarecrow said feeling insulted. 

"Yeah. Get up and teach him a lesson." Gazel said. 

"Well what's wrong with you teaching him?" Glen asked. 

"Well I hardly know him." 

As for Frosch, sensing that his mistress was in potential danger ran toward the dragon hissing.

"A lot of gutts for a little guy!" The dragon sneered. "I'll get you!" 

And the great beast had opened his mouth to bite the cat. Juvia, fearing that Frosch would be killed, rushed forward and slapped the dragon upon his nose as hard as she could. 

"Don't you dare to bite Frosch!" She cried angrily. Shame on you!"

"What did you do that for?" The dragon said starting to sniffle. "I didn't bite him." 

"But you tried to." She retorted. "First you pick on my friends and then you go after my little kitty!" 

"Well you didn't have to go and hit me." 

He started to back away from her, cowering. 

"My goodness what a fuss you're making." Juvia said. "But you should know better than to pick on those weaker than you are." 

"Serves him right." Glen said. "You coward." 

"You're right I am a coward." Said the dragon, hanging his head in shame. "I've always known it." 

"What kind of a dragon are you?" Gazel asked. "I thought dragons weren't afraid of anything." 

"They're not but I wasn't always a dragon." He said. "My name is Nack and I used to be a salamander until the witch of the East captured me and turned me into a dragon. She wanted me to guard her castle but I was too afraid of everything to do that job so she sent me away!" 

"So you're a salamander?" Gazel said. 

"Used to be. I'm a dragon now but I'm not used to it. Salamanders aren't supposed to be big and brave. We're supposed to be small and run away from things that try to eat us!" 

"But you're not little enough for anything to eat you anymore." Juvia said. 

"But I'm not used to that. When you spend so much time hiding and staying away from trouble you can't just turn off your fear." 

"This guy is pathetic." Glen whispered to Gazel who nodded. 

"Oh absolutely." Gazel whispered back.

"Shhh!" Juvia hushed them sternly. "There, there, don't get upset." 

"I can't help it! It is my great sorrow, and makes my life very unhappy. But whenever there is danger, my heart begins to beat fast."

"Perhaps you have heart disease." Gazel suggested.

"No I'm just a scared loser. None of the other animals have any respect for me. In fact they scare me on purpose just to get a laugh." 

"Oh that's too bad." Juvia said sympathetically. "You know we're on our way to see a wizard to get me home." 

"To get me a brain." Glen said.

"And to get me a heart." Gazel said.

"I'm sure if you asked, he would give you some courage." Juvia said.

"And you all would just bring me along?" Nack asked. 

"Yes." 

"Wow, you're really nice. No one's ever been nice to me. Everybody just makes fun of me." 

"Well we won't do that will we boys?" 

"Well..." Glen and Gazel said. 

"Maybe some occasional, harmless teasing." Glen said. 

"Now boys where's your compassion?" 

"He did push us around in a very rough manner." Gazel said. 

"What if he apologizes?" 

"I guess we'll let it go if he apologizes." Glen said. 

"You heard them Nack. Apologise." 

"Okay. I'm really sorry for scaring you all. I didn't mean any real harm I just wanted to see if I could be a real dragon and terrify people. I guess that's not really my thing." 

"Ya think?" Gazel said. 

"So is all forgiven?" 

"I guess." Glen said. 

"Water under the bridge." Gazel said. 

"Wonderful. Now let's get going." Juvia said. 

So once more the little company set off upon the journey, the dragon Nack joining them, with stately strides. Frosch did not approve of this new comrade at first, for he could not forget how nearly he had been crushed between the dragon's great jaws. But after a time he became more at ease, and presently the two became good friends. Four of them and the little cat had a long walk ahead but they had each other to talk to and to keep their minds off of boredom. They were all becoming so very close and Juvia couldn't help but feel like she had known her three new friends all her life. 


	8. Chapter 8

The four new friends set out on their journey toward the Emerald City. However they were unaware that the wicked witch Kyoka was spying on them through her large crystal ball, from her castle located in the west.

"So you won't take warning eh? All the worse for you then." She cackled at Juvia's friends. "I'll take care of you now instead of latter."

She then proceeded to concot a spell that she hoped would help her obtain what she wanted.

"When I gain those ruby slippers my power will be the greatest in Edolas and then no one, not even that pathetic wizard who made a fool of me years ago will be able to stop me."

She cast her evil spell causing the ground surrounding the emerald city to become carpeted in scarlet covered flowers called poppies. Though very lovely, they were also very dangerous. These flowers gave off an odor so powerful that anyone who breathes it falls asleep and if the sleeper is not carried away from the scent of the flowers then he or she sleeps on and on forever. Unfortunately Juvia and her friends did not know this so they approach the flowers with caution.

"There it is." Juvia pointed to the Emerald City. "We're almost there. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is bright." Gazel said. "Is the whole thing made of emeralds?"

"It is called the Emerald City." Glen said. 

"He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a place like that." Juvia said.

"We better get going." Glen said.

They walked through the poppies to get there but during the walk Juiva felt her eyes grow heavy and she felt that she must sit down to rest and to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Glen asked when she noticed that she was slowing down. 

"I'm tired. I have to rest for a minute."

"Now?" 

"It'll only be a minute." 

Her eyes closed in spite of herself and she forgot where she was and fell among the poppies, fast asleep. Frousch too had fallen asleep, right next to his mistress.

"Oh this is terrible." Gazel said getting misty eyed.

"Don't cry!" Glen told him. "You'll rust yourself again!"

"You know I wouldn't mind a nap myself either." Nack yawned as he felt himself becoming sleepy and started to lay down.

"Don't you start it too!" Glen said as he and Gazel tried to hold him up. Luckily the scarecrow and iron man weren't made of flesh so the poppies had no effect on them but they just couldn't leave their friends here to die.

"He's too heavy!" Glen grunted. "I don't think I can hold him up!"

"Use your muscles!" Gazel grunted as well.

"I don't have any! I'm made of straw!"

In the end they had no choice but to let Nack's body fall.

"Now what?" Glen asked.

"We gotta try to carry Juvia." Gazel said. 

"I don't know if I can. I could try, help me."

They both tried to lift her up but not only did poppies put their victims to sleep but they made their bodies so heavy that it was nearly impssoble for anyone to move them.

"I can't budge her an inch!" Glen said.

"Who would have thought that such a small girl could be so heavy?" Gazel said. 

"I don't think she is that heavy. I think this some kind of weird spell."

"It's the wicked witch! What do you we do?" Gazel started to panic. "Help! Help!"

"It's no use screaming at a time like this!" Glen said. "Who the heck would help us?! There's no one here! So no one can hear us!"

But someone did hear them. Kyoka wasn't the only witch spying on them, Erza was too. Realizing that Juvia and her friends were in need of help she used her powers to make it snow over the poppies. When the icy snowflakes fell onto the toxic flowers, their coldness killed them all which allowed Juvia, Back, and Frosch to wake up.

"What a relief. You're waking up." Glen said.

"My goodness it's snowing." Juvia said.

"Unusual weather we're having ain't it?" Nack said.

"Look! He's rusted again!" Juvia cried upon seeing that Gazel had become rusted stiff due the water in the snowflakes. "Oh give me the oil can quick!"

Glen handed Juvia her basket and she took the oil can that she kept in it out then proceeded to oil Gazel's iron body. 

As for Kyoka she was not too pleased to see that her plan had been foiled. 

"Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that girl!" She seethed angrily. "Snow in warm weather like this, obviously the work of Erza! That meddler! Curse you Erza! Curse you and your pretty face! I'll see you dead yet! Someday!"

"Now what are you going to do?" Asked her winged henchman Jackal. 

"I'll deal with that meddling Erza later! Right now I have to deal with that girl! Oh I never thought that I could hate anyone as much as I hate Erza! But she's just like that red-headed goody-goody in everyway! She's gorgeous, she's so cheerful about everything, and she stole what was rightfully mine! If she wasn't wearing those slippers I'd tear her apart with my bear hands!"

"Do you really think it's healthy to carry around this much anger? And I get how the girl stole the slippers but what did Erza steal from you?...Wait a minute, is this about what happened between you two and the wizard? You still haven't gotten over that?"

"Quiet! I'm scheming!" She snapped. "Shoes or no shoes I'm still great enough to conquer her. And woe to those who try to stop me!"

She grabbed her broomstick and headed for the window. 

"To the Emerald City as fast as lighting!" 

With that said she flew off on her magic broom.

...

"How are you feeling Gazel?" Juvia asked after oiling him. 

"Much better." He said. 

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

As they walked on, the green glow became brighter and brighter, and it seemed that at last they were nearing the end of their travels. Yet it was afternoon before they came to the great wall that surrounded the City. It was high and thick and of a bright green color.

In front of them, and at the end of the road of yellow brick, was a big gate, all studded with emeralds that glittered so in the sun that they were dazzled by their brilliancy.

There was a bell beside the gate and Juvia rang it. A window just above the gate was opened by a man wearing spectles.

"Who rang that bell?!" He asked.

"We did!" The four replied. 

"Can't you read?" He asked.

"Read what?" Glen asked.

"The notice!"

"What notice?" Nack asked.

"It's on the door." But the doorman quickly realized that there was no notice to be seen. Before closing the window he hung out a small sign that read: Bell Out Of Order, Please Knock.

Juvia grabbed the knocker and knocked on the door. The man opened the window again.

"That's better." He said. "Now state your bussiness."

"Pardon us sir." Juvia said. "But we'd like to see the wizard of Edolas please."

"The wizard? But nobody can see the great wizard! Nobody's ever seen him! Even I've never seen him!"

"Then how do you know there is one?"

"Because he...Well...Oh you're wasting my time!"

"Oh please sir, please I have to see him. The good witch of the North sent me."

"Prove it."

"Well she told me that when I arrived here I should show you the kiss she gave me on my forehead."

The doorman looked at Juvia's forehead. Now to the average human there was nothing there but to someone who lived in Edolas, they had been especially trained to see special things like a kiss from a good witch and the doorman did indeed see the mark upon Juvia's forehead to signify that she had been given Erza's favor. 

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place? Come right in."

"Really?"

"Yes but the giant lizard has to stay behind."

"I'm not a giant lizard, I'm a dragon." Nack said.

"Whatever you are, we can't allow large beasts in the Emerald City. He might attack someone."

"Oh don't worry sir he's perfectly harmless." Juvia said. "He doesn't even breathe fire."

"Is that a fact?" He asked Glen and Gazel who nodded. "Alright I suppose he's welcome too."

Taking a big golden key from a peg on the wall, he opened another gate and they all followed him through the portal into the streets of the Emerald City where they were met by a horse drawn carriage. 

"Welcome visitors." The driver said. "Would you like a ride to your destination?"

"Oh yes please." Juvia said.

"Hop right in."

Glen helped Juvia up into the carriage then he, Nack, and Gazel hopped right on in.

"So you want to see the wizard huh? Well first allow me to take you all somewhere you can tidy up a bit."

"Oh thank you." Juvia said. "We've come such a long way and we feel so messy."

"Not to mention I gotta huge crick in my neck." Gazel said. 

During the ride Juvia and her friends were dazzled by the brilliancy of the wonderful City. The streets were lined with beautiful houses all built of green marble and studded everywhere with sparkling emeralds. They walked over a pavement of the same green marble, and where the blocks were joined together were rows of emeralds, set closely, and glittering in the brightness of the sun. The window panes were of green glass even the sky above the city had a green tint and the rays of the sun were green. There were many people: men, women, and children walking about, dressed in green clothes.

"Lot of green around here." Nack observed. 

"It's almost blinding." Gazel said. 

"But it's pretty." Juvia said.

"Here we are." The driver said.

His carrige stopped in front of a building labeled: Wash and Brush Up. The four friends and kitty got out of the carriage and went inside to freshen up.


	9. Chapter 9

The people of the Emerald City were very courteous to Juvia and her friends. They filled Glen up with some fresh brand new straw, they polished and oiled Gazel's body to perfection, they filled down Back's scales, spikes, and talons, and they brushed Juvia's and washed her face making it rosy and fair. The treatment felt great and refreshed. Once their treatments were finished they started for the throne room of the great wizard but we're startled to see something flying through the sky, giving off black smoke. 

All eyes were on the flying figure and many of them did not know who or what the figure was. But Juvia knew who it was and she quickly grabbed Frosch to protect him. It was Kyoka flying on a broom stick. 

"Who's her? Who's her?" Nack asked twice while trembling. 

"It's the witch." Juvia said. "She's followed us here." 

She was spelling out something in the sky with the black smoke. It was SURRENDER JUVIA. The people of the city and hurried toward the great hall to the wizard's throne room which was guarded by the very strict Gildarts. 

"Here, here, here! Wait a minute! Stop! Stop!" He said trying to calm the crowd down. "It's alright! The wizard has everything under control! There's nothing to worry about! So you can all go home!" 

Relieved the crowd dispersed and went home but Juvia and her friends weren't ready to leave yet. 

"If you please sir." Juvia said politely. "We'd like to see the wizard, all four of us." 

"The orders are that no one may see the great wizard. Not nobody, not nohow." 

"But sir it's important that we do." 

"Not nobody! Not nohow! He has much more important matters to attend to at the moment. Like dealing with that witch!" 

"But you don't understand." Glen said. "That same witch is after Juvia. You can't leave us out here with that hag after us." 

"Young lady is that true?" Gildarts asked Juvia. 

"Yes sir." She said. 

"Well that makes a difference. Wait here and I shall inform him of who you are and of your position in all this." 

He went behind the gates.

"What a relief." Gazel said. "And here I thought we weren't going to get in." 

"I'll be relieved when I can finally go home." Juvia said. 

"I'm curious, what's your home like?" Glen asked. 

"Magnolia? Oh well it's not as exciting as this place but it's very nice."

"What do they have there?" Gazel asked. 

"It's just a small town that has shops and schools and houses and farms. I live on a farm with my aunt and uncle. But you know they don't have scarecrows that are alive or men made of iron or dragons." 

"What?!" Her friends said in surprise. 

"It's true and when I tell everyone about you guys they won't believe me I'm sure." 

"Do you have any friends?" Nack asked her. 

"Not counting Frosch, I have three wonderful friends. Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu they help my uncle on the farm and they're very sweet. You know it's interesting because you guys kind of remind me of them." 

"We do?" Glen asked. 

"I don't know how but you do and I'm starting to miss them so much. They must be so worried about me." 

"Don't worry Juvia, you'll see them again soon." Glen assured her. 

"I hope so. The last time I talked to them I said the most awful things to them. I didn't mean what I said, I was just so angry."

"What did they do to make you so mad?" Nack asked.

"It wasn't them I was really mad at. The truth is they didn't do anything wrong and what happened couldn't have been helped."

It wasn't until now that Juvia realized how truly horrible she felt about what happened the last time she was with her family and friends. That's why she had to get home, not just because she belonged there but because she had to make things right. She had to apologize to all the people she loved for the hurtful things she had said to them. Thank goodness that she would now be able to go home and fix her mistakes. But all hope of that was shattered when Gildarts came back a few minutes later to declare.

"He said to go away."

He then went back inside, slamming the gates in their faces. 

"Go away?" The four of them said in disappointment. 

"Looks like we can all this way for nothing." Glen said hanging his head. 

"What a jerk." Nack said. "He can't just tell us to go away...But then again who I am to say what he can and can't do?"

Juvia's eyes started to overflow with tears. This meant that she couldn't go home and that she would never see her family or her friends again.

"And I was so happy." She sobbed bitterly. "I thought I was on my way home." 

She started to cry and her friends went to comfort her. Gildarts was just about to tell them to go away again but he caught sight of Erza's kiss Mark which had been left on Juvia's forehead making him figure that if she had the favor of a good witch then maybe she was more important than he realized. So he decided that before sending away, he would listen in on their conversation and find out why they were here. 

"Don't cry Juvia." Gazel told her gently. "We're gonna get you to the wizard." 

"We certainly are." Glen said handing her a handkerchief. "We don't know how but someway we'll get him to see you. Even if we have to break down those gates." 

They tried their best to comfort her but poor Juvia was inconsolable at the moment. 

"Aunt Porlyuscia and Uncle Makarov were so good to me." She wept while dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "And I never appreciated them. Running away and hurting their feelings. Professor Fernandes said that Aunt Porlyuscia was sick, she maybe dying and it's all my fault." 

As Gildarts listened to the words of the sad young girl he couldn't help but be moved to tears himself. He had never heard anything so sad in his entire life. Only a heartless monster would deny Juvia's wish after hearing her sad story. 

"Oh I'll never forgive myself. Never, never, never." Juvia cried. 

"Please don't cry anymore." Gildarts blubbered. "I'll get you into the wizard somehow! I had a dear Aunt myself once!" 

He then closed the door and went back to speak with the wizard, asking him to see the four friends. 

"I can't see anyone right now!" The loud yet unseen voice of the wizard spoke. 

"But you don't understand." Gildarts said trying to dry his tears and regain his composure. "There's this poor girl who wants to go home so badly and if you just heard her story I know you'd want to help her." 

He pulled out a tissue and blew his nose into it. 

"I'm sympathetic Gildarts, I really am and if it was any other day I would help but I have more pressing matters to deal with right now." 

"But great wizard she has the favor of the good witch " 

"She has what?" 

"Her forehead bears the kiss of the good witch of the North. She has her favor." 

"So Erza sent her did she?" His voice becoming more quiet. "Perhaps this young girl posses some unique power that might prove useful in my situation and of course I've never been one to turn down a request from Erza. Send them in Gildarts." 

"Yes oh great and powerful wizard."


End file.
